Advances in computing and network technologies as well as reduction in costs corresponding thereto has allowed billions of users to have access to content made available on the World Wide Web. Such content may include news sites, web logs, sites where applications can be downloaded, gaming sites, etc. Additionally, users can access web services made available by web service providers. For instance, billions of individuals have e-mail accounts, wherein a user, located almost anywhere in the world, can send and receive e-mails nearly instantaneously with other individuals that are in various geographic locations.
Receivers of content available on the World Wide Web and/or users of web services may review content or use such services in various different manners. For example, with respect to e-mail, a first user may log in and log out of their e-mail account several times over the course of a day. A second user may log in to her e-mail account and leave such account open for the entirety of the day. It is important for content providers and web service providers to retain current reviewers/users as well as attract new reviewers/users to their content/services. Specifically, revenue generated by content providers or web service providers often is related to an amount of advertising that is shown with respect to content or services. Accordingly, an advertiser is willing to pay more to cause advertisements to be shown with respect to a particular web site/web page if such web site or web page has a high number of reviewers/users.
Therefore, web service providers typically attempt to continuously to improve their service to attract additional users. Currently, however, there is no suitable mechanism for obtaining quantitative data from a client computing device with respect to a service provided to such client. For instance, the web service provider has no way of knowing, for a particular browser, how long it takes to load a web page requested by a user of the client computing device.